Agent G (or agent Garu)
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: It was all normal until a certain someone came and is from Pucca's past and he's jealous of Garu. Jamie is someone based on me :-). The someone from Pucca's past came to tell Garu if he wants to regain his honor back he will need to go on missions. Jamie is one who knows what's going on later on. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Agent G (Or agent Garu)**

* * *

It was a normal day in Sooga village until a stranger who is from someone's past comes back and tries to get someone to join him...

Garu's POV-

Ugh does pucca ever get tired of chasing me I don't even have time for this!

Well I hope she is still taking deliveries now if I can go to go-hong and practice my mediation without pucca bothering me I'm going to have the best day ever.

I took a vow of silence ever since I was 7 years old and three years later I met pucca who at first sight fell in love with me the thing is I only like her as a friend. Ugh I forgot I need to eat quick before pucca comes to go hong to see me.

Normal POV

Garu sat down with his friends ching and Abyo then dada began taking their orders. Just then pucca came back from her deliveries and began clinging on to Garu but since Garu got used to her after 4 years (pucca and Ching are 14 Garu and Abyo are 16) he didn't even bother pushing her off. Just after they finished their noodles some stranger with a black suit but has a ninja since and then he tooked it off pucca gasped as she saw that it was a boy who has black and blue spiky hair and seemed so familiar to pucca.

Pucca POV

OH NO IT CAN'T BE HIM IT JUST CAN'T BE!

"what's wrong pucca?" ching asked

"PUCCA?!" Said the boy with blue and black spiky hair said

"um yeah do you know her?" Said Abyo

I just sat there in shock looking at the boy wita black and blue hair who was my BEST FRIEND.

"Yes I know her. Pucca? You live in Sooga village remember me your best friend max?" Said max

OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIVE I'M SEEING MY BEST FRIEND AFTER 4 YEARS!

Garu just sat there surprised and shocked I he just kept looking at max and me.

"Whoa pucca you best friend max looks super cute!" said ching

i just rolled my eyes since I like Garu more then max but still max is kinda cute and sweet.

"HEY" said Abyo annoyed

Garu's POV

WHOA PUCCA HAS A BEST FRIEND WHO'S A NINJA LIKE ME AND BY NINJA I DON'T MEAN A SHOW OFF LIKE ABYO

hmm pucca seems interested in max hmm I just hope max doesn't hurt pucca or I would break his face.

Well I guess I'm having a lucky day since that it looks like pucca and max are into each other this is gonna be good.

Max's POV

Wow I can't believe I found pucca here in this village!

Wait is she clinging on GARU! Grr Garu is the one who I need to assign his first mission after he leaves I will win Pucca's heart since I had a crush on her ever since we were little.

"Wait is that Garu Sqikoual?" I said

(I just made up a last name it's not real ok?)

"um yes why?" Said the girl with the chicken on her head

"Garu I been assigned to come to this village since you need to become a ninja spy like me and this is the greatest honor for a ninja even for any ninja to regain his honor" I said

*Garu does honor face*

"so do you accept?" I said

he just nodded lame ninja I wonder how pucca even fell in love with him if he's lame and not cool like me.

Now after he leaves I will WIN PUCCA and I will stay here for a year or so now that I see pucca lives here

"Garu will need to begin his mission in a week" I said

Garu just nodded yawn I'm bored with him already

"so um pucca do you want to have dinner with me here in this place tonight at 8:00?" I said

"Mmmhmm" she said

pucca has a cute voice now all I need to do is get Garu away from pucca so pucca will see how cool I am

"Ok see ya at 8:00" I said sweaty

OH GOD IM BLUSHING CRAZY AND GETTING NERVOUS need to calm down

Garu's POV

YES I WILL REGAIN MY HONOR soon -_-

i can't BELIEVE PUCCA ACCEPTED THE DATE-whoa was I getting angry and why do I care now I have a chance to get rid of pucca!

Now to begin training for my first mission I know it's in a week but I want to practice early so that it would be easier to regain my honor and finally end my vow of silence

This will be a great 2 weeks :-)

End of Garu's POV

Ok I will describe the max pucca Ching and Garu but there will be a new person along but she wasn't mention in this chapter

**Pucca:**

Hair- she has curly ponytail now

Clothes- She has red tank with a black skirt and red boots

Friends- Abyo Ching Garu(MAIN CRUSH) Max(SECONDARY CRUSH) Ring Ring(she's not mean anymore) Jamie(yep new person)

enemies- Ring Ring(One side) Tobe

likes- delivering noodles, chasing Garu, shopping with friends

dislikes- Getting in an fight with ring ring,Garu getting hurt, Bad Hair days, Ruined clothes

Garu:

Hairstyle- still has the same pigtails

clothes- has black shirt with heart on it,blue jeans

friends- Abyo Ching pucca Max(beginning chapters) Jamie

Enemies- Tobe Max(later chapters) ring ring(one side)(but is afraid of her)

Likes- Training,medicate, training with his cat Mio, eating noodles

dislikes- pucca chasing him,girls flirting with him, people saying he has no HONOR

Abyo-

hairstyle- same hairstyle

clothes- same shirt but blue jeans

Friends- Garu,Ching(secret crush) pucca max ring ring (don't ask why) Jamie

likes- SHOWING OFF, flirting with girls

dislikes- other guys flirting with girls,someone being more show off then him, Ching say "he's cute" to other guys

Ching-

Hairstyle- like pucca's she has a braid ponytail

clothes- violet dress black leggings violet boots

Friends- Abyo(crush) Garu pucca max ring ring Jamie

likes- ABYO, shopping with ringring Jamie and pucca,

Dislikes- not having won with her, bad hair days, people being mean to her,Abyo showing off and flirting with girls

Max-

Hairstyle- Black and blue spiky hair

clothes- blue shirt and black pants sometimes a black suit

friends- Abyo Ching pucca(longtime crush) Jamie Tobe(secretly working with him on getting rid of Garu)

enemies- Garu(Garu thinks he's friends with max but max is jealous of Garu having pucca on his side) ring ring(since he called her ugly)

likes- PUCCA

DISLIKES- wow so many it's liked 15 dislikes well you will see later

Jamie(ME)

hairstyle: curly hair no braid no pigtails no ponytail

clothes- blue and white are her(my) color, blue tank and white skirt with blue boots(I LOVE BOOTS)

Friends- Abyo Garu Ching Pucca Max Ring ring max

enemies- Tobe(since he's freaking annoying!)

likes- hanging at the mall,seeing pucca chase Garu,trying on clothes,(yep loves clothes)being better then Garu in everything (lol)

dislikes- ANNOYING BOYS,bad hair days,ruined clothes,girls saying she's a loser or pleasent,boys being hard on her in sports,(yes they have sports in Sooga) Garu not liking pucca,(GRRR like her or else!) SHOW OFFS(don't ask how Abyo and Jamie became friends.)Garu once being better then her

OKAY THERE'S THE INFOMATION YES ALL OF THE DISLIKES IS WHAT I DISLIKE IM A LITTLE TOMBOYISH AND GIRLY GIRL


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent G(Or Agent Garu)**

That night...

"Thanks Jamie and you too ring ring to help me pick something perfect for my date with max" said Pucca

"No problem" said Jamie

"Anything for my friend" said Ring Ring

"Ok girl it's 8:00 so now go with your date!" Said ring ring

"Ok bye!" Said pucca

*Pucca goes downstairs to see max*

"Hey pucca wow you look beautiful like always" said max flirting

"Thanks Max" said pucca blushing

"so um pucca can you tell me about your friends?" Said max

"okay so... Garu is actually my crush ching is my BFF abyo is just a normal friend Jamie is my friend who I met before in America while doing traveling ring ring used to be my enemy but now she's my friend" said pucca

"Garu need to compete 10 missions to learn the secret of honor I still don't the secret I just competed 9 missions now I need to finish but I like this village I will stay here for a year or so..." Said Max leaning in

Meanwhile... In Pucca's room

"wow max is kinda cute but since he's right for pucca I gonna let max win her since Garu is so annoying and never admits I'm better then him and he doesn't even like pucca talk about annoying and jerk" said Jamie

" I know right!" Said Ring Ring

"wait let's peek downstairs and see how the 'COUPLE' are doing.." Said ring ring

"Alright!" Said Jamie

*Jamie and ring ring sneak downstairs*

" OMG!" Said Jamie

"WHOA!" Said ring ring

"THEY ARE KISSING!" Said ring ring and Jamie

* ring ring and Jamie takes pictures of them kissing*

*pucca pushes max away*

wa!- wait pucca why did you do that I thought you liked me also said max

"max I only like you as a friend I love Garu sorry" said pucca

*pucca goes upstairs but sees ring ring and Jamie in the stairway with their jaw open*

"don't even talk about this" said pucca

" why don't you like him besides he's cute!" Said Jamie

" Really pucca I hate to say this but Garu only likes you as a friend and doesn't return any affactions... And there were many guys in your life who were in love with you but you love Garu only but he doesnt love you and you turn down max who loves you and IS your best friend who wants to be more then that" said ring ring

" it's true pucca I loved you ever since we were little.." Said max as he was earsdropping

"I will need time to think about this.." Said pucca confused

"ok well bye pucca hopefully you forget about Annoying Garu" said Jamie as she puts on her white hat as she goes home

"bye pucca" said ring ring as she goes home

" hope you make a right choice" said max as he goes home..

"sigh Yani I don't know who to pick since max was my crush when we were little but Garu I love him ugh well good night Yani" said pucca as she turns the lights off and begins sleeping

**Next morning ...**

**"Hi pucca!" Said Ching when she entered for breakfast **

**"hi Ching.." Said pucca confused**

**"what's wrong pucca how was your date" said Ching**

**"Hi everyone" said Jamie as she entered with Garu and max**

***pucca buries her face in her hands***

**"So pucca can we three talk privately" said Jamie and max**

**"alright.." Said pucca **

**Garu's POV**

**WHOA PUCCA LOOKS CONFUSED AND WORRIED AT THE SAME TIME I WONDERED IF MAX HAD TO DO ANYTHING WITH IT...**

**"what do you think they might be talking about?" Said ching **

**" I have no idea" I said**

**after 5 Minutes pucca came back happy **

**i wondered what made her happy? **

**"Pucca wants to say something but let's wait until Abyo comes" said Jamie **

**at least Jamie is bothering me right now by being 'better' then me **

***abyo comes in***

**"ok pucca tell them the news" said Jamie and max happily **

**What news? **

**This is awfully weird now**

**" Ok well I will quit chasing Garu forever!" Said pucca**

**I ALMOST SPILLED MY NOODLES ON JAMIE'S SHIRT EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO BUT DID I HEAR IT RIGHT?! **

**WHOA HOW DID MY LIFE JUST GET WEIRD NOW?**

**its not like that has a effect on me **

**Jamie's POV**

**NOW I'm glad my friend pucca is with max since Annoying Garu doesn't even love her or ever admits I'm better then him :/**

**Now I guess it's a good time to show the photos **

**but first "pucca is it okay if I show the photos of you know from last night?" I said**

**"ummm.." Said pucca**

**"please" I begged**

**" I will tell you when" said pucca **

**" AWW I wanted to annoy Garu!" I said **

**"and make him feel awkward?" said pucca**

**" UMM CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHOW US!" Ching and Garu said**

**"Fine" said pucca**

**"Okay!" I said**

***Jamie shows the photo of pucca and max kissing***

**Abyo,Ching,and Garu: 0.0 **

**Garu: wha-?**

**Abyo: Whoa!**

**Ching: I THOUGHT YOU LIKED GARU!**

**Jamie: well Garu are you annoyed?**

**hehe I have a plan but I won't tell anyone and its a secret only ring ring knows it since she wants them to be happy but since I don't like Garu since he's ANNOYING but if pucca likes max then Garu then alright... **

**"Umm NO!..err-" said Garu as his jealousy was beginning **

**OMG THE PLAN IS WORKING HE'S GETTING JEALOUS!**

**Garu's POV**

**GRR- WAIT CALM DOWN I WILL GET RID OF PUCCA FINALLY! HE'S WITH MAX AND I WILL PRACTICE MORE FOR MY FIRST MISSION **

**so everything is fine right? Besides when did I ever started to like her?**

**all I could say was "Umm NO!..er-" oh god I need to see what's going on is it possible that I have some feeling I never felt before? **

**Oh god I see Jamie smirking grr that evil genius I wonder what is she trying to do now! **

**I know Jamie loves annoying and embrass me I wonder how we even became friends! Since we don't work or are on she same side she just tries to rub everything at me ugh.**

**I wonder how Jamie and pucca even met in America...**

**I can see that Jamie knows I'm jealous grr she is one of pucca close friends and she might tell her! **

**"Um JAMIE WE CAN TALK PRIVATLY?" I said angryly **

**"Alright" said Jamie **

**"what do you want?" Said Jamie smirking **

**ugh ever since she moved to Sooga she embarrassed and annoyed me!**

**"I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT IM JEALOUS JUST DON'T TELL PUCCA!" I said annoyed**

**"ok I won't tell her on one contion" said Jamie still SMIRKING **

**"FINE what is it?" I said**

**"Admit I'm smarter and better then you!"she said**

**OH COME ON SERIOUSLY WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE IT HER WAY! **

**"NO WAY!" I said **

**"fine" said Jamie **

**jamie just walked back to the table grr I need to do something since pucca stopped chasing me so I guess I will need to win pucca's heart back -_- **

* * *

**How did everyone think of it hehe jamie has more to her plan then you think and Garu is going to try win pucca back oooo but still he has a mission to regain his honor for his family and pucca isn't dating max YET BUT SOON SHE MIGHT!**


End file.
